Dulce Dolor
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Mi mirada se nubla,escupo sangre, la cual resbala rebelde por la comisura de mis labios...la navajame lo clavara en el abdomen.mas siempre estare Amándolo... hasta la muerte..broxgarl


Volvi se estaran preguntando porque tan seguido es que..no se me la e pasado mal y me esta dando por matar a los peronajes pero eso me relaja bueno como saben beyblade no es mio si no..pobre de ellos.

este fic aunque este feito os lo dedico a mi momy GabZ porque ayer en la noche que lo escribi despues de que ella me ayudara a sentirme mejor y si lees el fi MUCHAS GRACIAS

a y otra a lo que saben de mi boda con Jim se podria decir que se les espera el 14 de agosto a las 7 pm en el msn ( el horario es de la ciudad de mexico en mi caso como soy de sinaloa me tengoq ue conectar a las 6 una hora de diferencia) bueno alguna dudas mandenme un mensaje a mi correo

bueno mejor les dejo con el fic espero les guste es un brooklynxgarland (uuu garland uke)

* * *

Bella Agonía

Mi mirada se nubla, mi respiración se hace cada vez más dificultosa, mi cuerpo se estremece, intentando hacer un último esfuerzo para sobrevivir... es en vano.

Mis ojos se cruzan con la mirada agua marina de mi amante, veo las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas vaya nunca pensé verte llorar, veo la desesperación en su rostro... veo mi sangre, que tiñe de rojo sus manos y las mías. Las mías porque en un intento desesperado por mantenerme vivo, presiono mi abdomen intentando así detener el flujo de sangre que escapa por el profundo surco que se ha formado en mi piel; las de él, porque aún sostiene la navaja con la cual me ha herido de muerte... veo locura.

La herida ya no duele, sé que pronto llegará mi fin. Comienzo a toser, escupo sangre, la cual resbala rebelde por la comisura de mis labios, él... la atrapa en un beso, la bebe, como si intentara de esta manera quedarse con el último soplo de vida que me queda, yo... disfruto de aquel beso; sé que será el último. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrase, ya casi no puedo mantenerme consciente, miles de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza, me siento confundido, hago un esfuerzo y logro articular por fin aquella pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo el alma – "¿por qué?" –

Me mira, logro distinguir que sus ojos están enrojecidos por culpa del llanto y que ahora es su boca la cual deja escapar mi sangre. Lleva una mano a mi mejilla, la acaricia con cariño – "porque te amo" –

Aquella respuesta me parece ridícula, si me amara de verdad no me hubiese hecho esto... yo no quería morir, yo quería seguir disfrutando de mi vida junto a él, quería seguir sintiendo sus caricias, su cuerpo sobre el mío haciéndome el amor una y otra vez, poseyéndome como sólo él podía hacerlo... amándome.

Estoy recostado sobre su cama, desnudo, al igual que él... recuerdo que siempre me ha gustado mirar su hermoso cuerpo, derrochando sublimes gotas de sudor después de habernos amado. Sin embargo, esta vez, prefiero cerrar mis ojos, ya que la escena que monta su cuerpo desnudo y mi sangre es simplemente espantosa. Intento razonar, no quiero morir sin antes entender por qué lo ha hecho... comienzo a recordar... y a mi mente llega el día en que lo conocí.

Estaba en el edificio de bega, tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, él se acercó a mí para preguntarme dónde se encontraba el jardin con el pretexto de que aún no conocía bien el edificio. Yo nunca antes me había sentido atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo... pero la imagen que se presentaba frente a mi era espeluznantemente bella, su cabello pelinaranja, su piel blanca, sus ojos aguamarina, su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte... su sonrisa. Aún embobado por la visión le pedí que me acompañara y lo llevé hacia la parte del jardin mas bello. Al llegar a ésta me dispuse a irme, pero él me detuvo, me sonrió, me dio las gracias y me dijo que desde ese momento éramos amigos... yo no supe por qué, pero aquellas palabras me gustaron, le dije mi nombre y él me dio el suyo, nos sentamos en una de las sombras de los arboles y nos pusimos a conversar. Ahí supe que era sólo unos cuantos meses mayor que yo, y que que de su familia no sabia nada, yo le conté que era miembro de una importante familia , que todos mis hermanos habían triunfado en algo y que mis padre eran muy reconocidos en x deporte o actividad, y cosas que en ese entonces me engañaban haciéndome creer que aquella condición era maravillosa... pero no lo era, no cuando supe que me había enamorado perdidamente de mi mejor amigo y que eso mi padre nunca lo aceptaría. Sin embargo, ya no podía vivir sin que él no supiera cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Era un día frío de invierno, yo ya estaba por terminar el ultimo campeonato, y llevábamos alrededor de dos años de amistad. Me invitó a que fuera a su casa para mostrarme como había quedado su habitación después de haberla sometido a una remodelación extrema, entramos a su recámara y me di cuenta de que realmente el cambio había sido grande... pero yo no venía a eso – "te amo" – articulé con brusquedad, interrumpiendo la estúpida conversación que llevábamos hace un rato en la que me relataba lo que le había costado elegir el papel mural. …l me miró por un rato, no dijo nada, aquel silencio me estaba volviendo loco, por un momento pensé que se enojaría y que me echaría a patadas de su casa, pero no lo hizo, simplemente sonrió y... me beso – "por fin te has decidido a decírmelo, no sabes cuanto lo he estado esperando" – después de decirme esto, nos dejamos llevar entre besos y caricias, en ese momento yo me entregué a él por completo... fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que nos declaramos nuestro amor y su cama se ha vuelto la única testigo de ello, la cual ahora mancho por segunda vez con mi sangre. Sin, embargo esta vez la mancha no es producto de mi entrega, sino que de mi asesinato. No lo entiendo, aún no entiendo por qué lo ha hecho... aunque...

Hoy habíamos quedado de reunirnos en su casa como lo hacíamos cada semana, el tiempo que teníamos para vernos no era mucho, además si mi padre se enteraba de esto de seguro lo mataba, así que utilizábamos aquel tiempo para amarnos desenfrenadamente, satisfaciendo nuestros deseos del otro que se acumulaban con el pasar de los días sin poder tocarnos. Sin embargo esta vez yo iba con otra disposición...

Al llegar a su casa él me abrió la puerta y me recibió con un fogoso beso. Aquellos labios me hicieron flaquear y por un segundo pensé en mandar mi decisión a la mierda, pero no podía... comencé a llorar, él me miró y me pregunto qué me pasaba – "me casaré, ya no podremos vernos nunca más" – le respondí entre sollozos. Siguió mirándome, serio, como si lo que estaba diciendo no le importara en lo más mínimo –"¿por qué?" – murmuró esta vez dejándome ver que mis palabras si le había afectado – "no puedo negarme, si lo hago mi padre podría enterarse de lo nuestro y no quiero imaginar que podría pasar con nosotros" – en ese momento se abalanzó hacia mí y me atrapó en un apasionado abrazo – "lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, pero no quería aceptarlo" – me decía mientras me apretaba con más fuerza contra su pecho – "esto será un adiós" – susurré en su oído y después de eso nos besamos desesperadamente. Entramos a su habitación entre caricias lujuriosas y besos llenos de deseo, pero a la vez llenos de tristeza; nos lanzamos sobre su cama, él se posó encima de mí y comenzó a desvestirme con impaciencia mientras llenaba de besos cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a disfrutas todas y cada una de sus caricias, mientras intentaba desesperadamente desnudarlo para poder deslumbrarme por última vez con aquel cuerpo que sabía que amaría por el resto de mi vida... y es cierto... aún lo amo.

Después de terminar nuestro ritual de besos y caricias, descendió hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a darme placer con sus labios, después con su lengua; arrancando de mí todo tipo de gemidos de placer –"tómame" – le pedí de pronto como lo hice la primera vez en que se adentró en mí robándome de esta forma mi virginidad entre gritos de dolor, placer y sangre. …l de inmediato entendió el mensaje, sacó de la mesita que tenía a un costado de su cama un tubo de lubricante y untó un poco en su miembro y luego en mi entrada. Normalmente solía prepararme antes de penetrarme, pero esta vez no lo hizo –"lo haremos como la primera vez" – me susurró con un tono lleno de cariño pero a la vez de melancolía – "sí, hazlo por favor... haz que nunca pueda olvidarme de este momento" – le rogué, dejando que unas lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, siendo recibidas por sus labios. Después de eso me tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él, y con un brusco pero certero movimiento, me penetró. No grité, sólo cerré mis ojos y rodeé fuertemente su cuello con mis brazos, juntando aún más nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que mi erección friccionara contra su abdomen de manera casi violenta. Cuando el dolor de la primera embestida se disipó, me permití gemir con locura, mientras que mi amante aumentaba la velocidad y profundizaba cada penetración, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, embriagándome con el perfume de sus cabellos... en ese momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera, e irónicamente deseé el no ver la luz del sol entrar por aquella ventana – "¡te amo!" – me encontré de pronto gritando, dejando que mis lágrimas bañaran su cara, percatándome de que él también lloraba. Y así entre gemidos y lágrimas, llegamos al orgasmo más delicioso pero a la vez más doloroso que habíamos experimentado en nuestra vida.

Exhausto por lo sucedido hace unos momentos, me dejé caer sobre la cama, incitando a mi amado que descansara sobre mi pecho. En ese momento de tregua pensé en mi futuro sin él... sabía que no iba a poder enfrentar mi vida sin poder verlo nunca más... enloquecería, hasta pensé en seguir viéndolo a escondidas después de casado, pero eso también era imposible, él no se lo merecía – "ojalá existiera un lugar en donde pudiéramos amarnos sin tener que escondernos, sin tener que separarnos nunca más... en donde pudiéramos ser libres" – le susurré mientras que él acariciaba mi pecho con devoción – "existe" – le escuché decir antes de que sacara la navaja de uno de los cajones de su mesita y me lo clavara en el abdomen.

Ahora, con un esfuerzo descomunal levanto mis brazos, rogando, con este gesto, que mi amado me abrace... él, suelta la navaja y me rodea la cintura, acercándome a su pecho – "no había otra solución ¿verdad?" – le pregunto con pesar... por fin lo había entendido... rodeo su cuello una vez más y me dejo acunar por su piel – "espérame, pronto estaré contigo y esta vez nada podrá separarnos" – me dijo mientras sentía que la dulce agonía llegaba a su fin – lo sé – murmuré y cerré los ojos, no me doy cuenta cuando mis brazos caen inertes y yo me adentro en la oscuridad, fundiéndome en el aroma de su piel. Amándolo... hasta la muerte.

FIN

* * *

A gracias por leer espero sus review... me harian muy feliz saber su opinion nos leemos bye

nota: acepto review anonimos siempre y cuando no sean ofencivos espero su opinion solo aplasten el botoncito que dice GO


End file.
